Summer in California
by FriendForEver
Summary: The gang spends the summer in California. When Nina reunites with her ex, will she change her mind about her and Fabian? Sequel to House of Gossip. Read that first.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLY SHISH KEBAB!**

**Okay, so if you saw tonight's episode, it was cray-zee. But I know they won't get caught.**

**Now I'm calm. So, this is the sequel to House of Gossip. If you didn't read it, you should. You wouldn't get this at all.**

**And also, I might update this story every other day, so I can think more, continue havin' a life, and try to make these chapters longer and better.**

**Chapter One: Home Again**

"Gran!" Nina squealed. She hadn't seen Gran since she left.

Gran smiled through the screen door of her house. "Nina!"

They both went to each other, and hugged. Amber scampered up to them. "Aw."

"Hey! We still have to get our luggage!" Fabian said, running up to them. Nina let go of Gran.

"Oh, yeah. Gran, this is Amber," she pointed to Amber. "And Fabian." Nina wound her arms around him. "Okay, we're just going to finish getting the luggage, and we'll find out who gets what room."

After they finished getting the luggage (Which took an hour, thanks to Amber), they were inside, trying to see who gets what room.

"Okay, so me, Amber, Mara, and Patricia in my room, Fabian, Jerome, and Mick can take the guest bedroom, and Alfie already claimed the couch." Nina said. Alfie was on the couch, sleeping. Everyone laughed.

"So, who wants cookies?" Gran asked.

Everyone raised their hands. "I'll help you." Nina said.

Fabian followed them, telling them he'll help.

Gran was studying Fabian and Nina. "I take it you two are dating?" They nodded. Gran turned to Nina. "Are you sure he's not like Jacob? Because if he is, remember what happened."

Nina shook her head. "He's not. I promise." She kissed his cheek.

While they made the cookies, Gran and Nina sang the Happy Working Song from the movie Enchanted. It was one of their favorites.

The next morning, they went to go hang out at the beach. They decided to walk, since the beach was within walking distance.

"Hey, Jerome! Catch!" Alfie said, throwing a beach ball at Jerome. It bounced off of him and landed on the street.

"Go get it, Alfie!" Jerome said. "Hurry, before that truck-"

_Boom._ Bye-bye ball.

A truck pushed the beach ball down the hill, and eventually popped it under its wheel.

"Way to go, Alfred."

"Let's get going before the sun melts our sandals to the sidewalk." Amber said.

The heat was sweltering. It hadn't been that hot in California for a long time.

Nina's POV

The beach was swamped. I've been to this beach millions of times before, and it's rarely ever like this.

"Nina? Is that you?" Asked a girl with ocean drenched hair. She looked very familiar, but I couldn't exactly point her out.

"Do I know you?" I asked her. Everyone else but Fabian went to the water.

"Remember? It's me, Katie." Oh. Oh!

"Katie!" I hugged her. "I haven't seen you in like, forever!"

Katie Davies was one of my friends before I had gotten expelled from my old school. Her blonde hair was tangled and smelled of ocean. It was probably from surfing all day, which was one of her favorite things. Katie's pale blue eyes interrogated me and Fabian.

She shot up an eyebrow. "Puis-je considérer que les deux de vous fréquentez. Am I right?"

She only spoke French if she didn't want anyone else to tune into our conversations, which, I believe, Fabian should not be. And I know for a fact he only speaks English.

"C'est une bonne chose que vous n'avez pas essayer de jouer les entremetteurs avec nous deux. Tous étaient des catastrophes! Et oui, heureusement datant depuis hier."

We laughed. Fabian was just staring at us, as if we were total psychos. "Hey, I wasn't that bad. You just refused to have any fun." Katie said.

"You know what, fine." I pointed to Fabian. "This is Fabian. Fabian, this is Katie."

"Hey. I gotta go change, so, maybe we could all hang together." She said.

"Of course." Katie headed toward the bathrooms to get out of her wetsuit.

Fabian and I headed to the water, where everyone else was drenched.

"Race you." Fabian said, letting go of my hand and made a beeline for the water.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, running after him. When I had caught up to him, I slipped on the seaweed. I brung him down with him.

_Click._

"Aww! Aren't they so cute together?" Amber said, snapping photos.

"I'm very glad you're enjoying my pain." I said sarcastically. "Now can you help us up? My butt's burning from the sand."

* * *

**So was this good? Bad? Tell me! [hint-review.]**

** IT'S THE LAsT WEEK OF HoA! Tear. :'[ I love this show.**

** Q.O.T.D.:**

** Do you guys do anything to avoid work? [e.g. Textin' your BFFLs, listenin' to music while doin' it... etc.]**

** I do. It's a born habit.**

** In fact, I'm doin' it right now, postin' this.**

** XOXO,**

** FFE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next, chapter. Here ya go.**

**I don't feel like typing much today. :/**

**Chapter 2: So, We Meet Again**

Fabian's POV

I finally got Nina to be my girlfriend. But so far, this relationship is going downhill.

Let me start from the beginning.

The day after we arrived, Nina showed me around town. We were heading to the promenade when a guy ran up to us.

"Sam?" She said.

"Nina? What're you doing here?" The guy said.

"I'm staying for the summer." Her eyes filled up with sadness. I could tell he had hurt her some time ago.

"Okay..." Talk about an awkward moment.

Then a girl skipped up behind him. "Sammy, are you coming? We'll miss that movie about the crazy roommate!" By the looks of her, she's probably a cheerleader, and an easy one. Sam went without another word.

"What just happened here?" I asked Nina.

"That was Sam, my ex-boyfriend."

I knew Nina wouldn't be one of those people who have a new relationship every week.

And apparently, Sam was.

"He was my first everything." Nina said. "My first kiss, my first love, and my first time. I told that bastard I loved him. Then, he just dumped my heart like yesterday's trash. And we were together for two years!"

She was on the verge of crying, for goodness sake! So I did what any normal boyfriend would do.

Kick the ass of her ex.

Even though I had no idea where he lived, I could tell he'd be at some party right after the movie. Who knew it'd be his own?

Sam is rich. Like, Tiger Woods or Katy Perry rich.

His house was two stories. There a pool and I think an even bigger kitchen, but there were too many people and trash to even se the floor.

"Bah... ooh! Pretty color!" Said a person behind me. When I turned, I saw that it was Sam. He laughed, then tried to throw a punch. He missed terribly, hitting the stove. "Ahh!"

I punched him. Really hard. "That's for Nina."

Then I didn't see the next part, because everything went black.

"FABIAN RUTTER!" I heard someone screech, waking me up. I opened my eyes, and I saw Nina with an angry expression and the rest of Anubis house looking at me with curious looks.

"Yeah?" I asked dreamily.

"Why'd you go and try to beat up Sam?" By then, everyone was staring at me.

"For your honor?" Amber giggled.

"I told you that you shouldn't try and beat him up! Especially when he's drunk."

Everyone else was looking at us weird, which kind of creeped me out. How can one explain to his girlfriend that he smacked her ex for her?

* * *

**Don't forget to review.**

** QOTD:**

** One word to describe yourself.**

** Peace Out.**

** XOXO,**

** FFE**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG I forgot to update yesterday!**

**But I remembered today.**

**This chapter personally, is not as good as others, but oh well.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: She's Back**

Charlotte's POV

"Mom! I'm home!" I called through my house. I really doubt she's here, though. She's probably off with Ryan again.

Ryan is my mom's boyfriend. I really hate him, and vice versa. But she doesn't even know smack about the real him. Speaking of smacks, he hit me the other day, so I slapped him back. But then, he told my mom that I punched him.

But let's just say, if I had the ability to kill him and not get caught, I'd take that chance.

I was just sitting in my yard, cloud watching.

"I like your shirt, Charlotte."

When I sat up to see who it was, I saw that it was Sam McLean.

My ex-boyfriend.

He was also Nina's, but that's a different story.

"What're you doing here, McLean?" I said, glaring at him.

He looked at me with innocent looking eyes. "I just wanted to see my favorite girl."

Did I ever mention that Samuel McLean is a player?

Wait, cross that out.

_The_ player.

By now, he's probably dated every girl in school.

"Cut the crap. What do you really want?"

He came over to where I was, and then sat down. "I got bored."

Nina's POV

Fabian explained to me why he'd go and beat up Sam for me.

"I couldn't stand and see you be unhappy. And he really annoys me."

I don't know of that made any sense, but Amber was all up for it.

"Oh my gosh! You guys are so cute together. We should totally have a party!"

Even Gran thought it was too cute, and took a picture of us.

"Nina?" A voice said. It was Amber. "I need to talk to you."

"What's up, Amber?"

"Well, Mick wants Mara back, and he wants me to help him. Yet again. But I need your help this time."

* * *

**I don't feel like puttin' anythin else, so no QOTD. :[**

**And the finale of HoA is on tonite! I feel sad/happy. Is it the end of the first season, because I am so confused. :/**

**XOXO,**

**FFE**


	4. Chapter 4

**I finally got the new chapter up, and I'm gonna update House of Demigods right after this.**

Chapter 4: So Totally… Wasted?

Nina's POV

Fabian finally got out of the hospital. He wasn't in that bad of a state in the first place, but I made him stay there, in case he wasn't ready.

So far, California's been good. I really hope that nothing bad happens...

"Okay, you got the plan?" Amber asked me.

I nodded. "Gran!" I called.

"Yes?" She said.

"I was wondering, can I have a small party here? It would be like, just the eight of us plus a couple of my friends."

She nodded. "I'll be out tomorrow night. Going out with my friends." My eyes widened. My Gran is so weird. "What? I have a life too, you know. And no alcohol. We don't need an accident baby."

Even though my Gran is real old, she is possibly the coolest grandma ever.

I hugged her. "Thank you!"

Everything is going as planned. I invited Katie and a few of my old school friends: Serena, Brian, Jake, and Taylor. Mick and Mara still refused to talk to each other.

"Plan B," I said to myself. I brung the both of them punch. They were just sitting on either sides of the sofa, just staring at each other.

They took the punch, no questions asked.

I kept offering them punch, and soon enough, they were sleeping. Party poopers.

Weird enough, everyone started to stumble.

I grabbed some punch. It tasted kind of funny, then it started to burn, but it was a good burning feeling.

Next thing I know, my vision blurred, then the world went black.

EARLIER

Knock, knock.

"I'll get it!" Amber called.

When she opened the door, Sam and his 'friends' pushed in. Sam had some weird bottle with him. It was about the size of a milk bottle, but smaller.

"Huh." He said when he saw the party. There was music playing softly in the background, not everyone was doing anything interesting. "Let's liven up this party!"

He poured every last drop of the liquid in the milk bottle, mumbling, "This is what you get."

* * *

**Don't forget to review**

** XOXO,**

** FFE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Second update on my stories , thank God I updated, after a week or something.**

Fabian's POV

Ugg. Why do I feel like I got so... wasted?

When I opened my eyes, I was in Nina's room. Weird.

When I turned, there was Nina.

With no clothes on.

Oh no.

"Nina. Nina, wake up!" I called to her.

She groaned. "Five more minutes."

I shook her harder. "No! This can't wait five more minutes! Open your eyes, Nina!"

She forced her eyes open, then they started to widen. "What did you do? What did we do? I promised Gran no alcohol! She's gonna kill me!"

Amber's POV

"She's gonna kill me!" I heard a voice yell.

When I got up from where I was lying, I found myself in... the bathroom? Even though I don't remember what I did last night, I do remember Sam and his friends coming in here and doing something to the punch.

I got up from the bathtub and went into Nina's room.

Boy, I did not see this coming.

Nina and Fabian were lying down in her bed. Naked.

I screamed. "What is going on here?"

Nina's POV

Gran is so gonna kill me.

When I walked into the kitchen in my pajamas, guess who was there?

"I thought I told you no alcohol." Gran said, crossing her arms.

"But I didn't! Someone else did!"

Then Amber came in. "It's true. I saw these boys pouring something in the punch. I think they spiked it."

I was walking to Sam's house and getting something straight.

I knocked on the door, and he answered.

"I know you spiked the punch at my party last night." I said, avoiding strangling him.

His eyes became innocent. "Me? I would never do such a thing!"

"Yeah, right. Amber told me that you came in and poured something in the punch."

"Oh yeah!" He laughed. That was payback."

* * *

**Sam is evil. Pure, pure evil.**

** And sorry for all the people named Sam or Charlotte. They aren't meant to be people I know, and I don't know a Charlotte. I do know a Sam, three actually. They're nice... kind of.**

** XOXO,**

** FFE**


	6. Chapter 6

**I really had to update ASAP. Sorry they're sooo short. :[**

**

* * *

**

Nina's POV

"That was payback." Sam said, laughing.

"Payback? You knocked my boyfriend out!"

"Hey, I was drunk."

"You know what? Forget it." I turned my heel and walked back home. Jackass.

"Come on, Nina. We don't have forever!" Amber said, towing me along, with Katie pushing me from behind.

We were at the drug store. I told Amber about my morning sicknesses, my constant barfing, and my newfound laziness. She immediately called up Katie for reinforcement and took me to the drug store.

"Do we really have to? I mean, what if I just have a stomach bug?" I asked.

"No way, Nins. Better to know now rather than later." Katie said, grabbing the first test she could see.

Oh boy, I thought.

"It says on the box you have to... Eww!" Amber said, dropping the box. I picked up the box.

"It just says I have to pee on it. What's so disgusting about that?"

"That's the only test that will be this easy so..." I went to the toilet and peed on it. I got back and said, "It says we have to wait for a few minutes."

A few minutes passed by. My heart was pounding in my ears.

Amber had already taken it and read it. "Oh no." She then handed it to me.

The little pink plus sign stared back at me.

Katie's POV

I was waiting outside the bathroom door. Nina and Amber came out of the bathroom, shock on their faces.

I took the little test from them. I saw the little plus sign. I hugged Nina tightly, saying, "You can do this Nines."

Tears started to run down her face. "How am I gonna tell Fabian? Or Gran?"

Amber spoke up. "Nines, you've handled way more than a baby before."

"But a baby is alive. And if I kill it, it'll be my entire fault!"

"Don't worry. We'll help you. It'll be our little secret."


	7. Chapter 7

**Back from my writer's vacation!**

**Even though it's short, it's the best I could do.**

Nina's POV

I don't think this little 'plan' of ours will work. Maybe it's the hormones talking or whatever, but I really doubt Katie can keep a secret this big.

I sat down on my bed and took out my photo album. It was all about last year, when Charlotte came back in my life. A majority of the photos didn't have any real reason to be there. There were smiles, a few food fights, and a bubble-popping contest. Boy, was that year crazy. I wish it were back then, before all this drama happened.

I'm carrying a baby in my stomach, for crying out loud! It's a living thing. What if I killed it? That'd make me a killer!

Tears started to form in my eyes. Sigh...

The pregnancy hormones are getting to me.

Mara's POV

Mick still hasn't talked to me. Am I happy? No. Am I sad? No.

That's why I'm sitting in the park, straightening things out. People passed by. They were moving on. I wasn't.

I held onto our relationship. Now that I think of it, I don't even think it was a relationship. It was more like a light switch; on and off, with no control over it.

It's time to move on.

"Are you sure you'll wear THIS?" Patricia asked me. "It's more, well, Disney princess than Mara."

"Yes! If I'm going to get over Mick, I might as well have new everything." I told her, holding up the baby blue and white dress. "And this looks nothing like what a Disney princess would wear."

**I put on the dress, flattened it out, and went to the mirror to check myself out.**

"You look pregnant." Patricia said, and I heard a plastic cup dropping.

"I like it. It reminds me of when I was five." I smiled, walking out of Nina's room with my remaining pride and joy.

* * *

**Liked it? Hated it? Review!**

** I promise next chapter will be longer.**

** -FFE**


End file.
